A day in the life of Mirajane
by I-Heart-Hatake-Kakashi
Summary: Weekly Sorcerer's Jason spends a day with Mirajane and the rest of the guild.


**TITLE : A day in the life of Mirajane.  
****GENRE : General Fiction / light-humor  
****PAIRINGS : NONE  
****WORD COUNT : 2091  
****DISCLAIMER : Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima  
****Dialogue and story idea : x3fairytailx3 (on deviantart)  
****Writing and ending : I-heart-hatake-kakashi**

* * *

**A DAY IN THE LIFE OF MIRAJANE**

This was the moment he'd been waiting for all week, no all month, no all his life! Jason Thompson loved his job at The Weekly Sorcerer. It always provided him with great opportunities to meet famous mages and participate in spectacular events. This week, however, was extra special, as he'd finally landed the one assignment he had joined The Weekly Sorcerer to do; an interview with none other than the Demon queen herself, Mirajane Strauss!

"COOL!" Jason yelled out, earning him more than a few angry glares and shouts for him to shut up. He couldn't blame them of course, it was 6am in the morning when he shouted that, just outside the streets of his hotel in Magnolia.

Jason normally wasn't the type who liked to wake up early, but he'd been so excited the previous night, he'd hardly been able to sleep at all. This happened fairly often, but he had long since learned that a few cups of coffee and some energy drinks taken throughout the day were an excellent way to deal with the lack of sleep. And of course that was exactly what he did moments before heading off to fairy hills, where he was set to meet his interviewee that morning.

"COOL!" he yelled out as he reached the front gates of the girl's dormitories. This time, however, there was no one around to glare angrily or tell him to shut up.

"Oh, you're here," the soft voice of the angelic Demon queen called out to the overly excited reporter as he approached the black steel gates.

His heart melted at that moment at the sight of the beautiful white-haired woman. His usual scream of 'Cool' was lost in the moment as he stared mesmerized at her. "Hi," he managed in a weak whimper.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Mira gently smiled at him, pushing the front gates wide open and latching them down into the ground. It seemed this was a part of her morning ritual the way she almost automatically set about to opening and even dusting the metal, before turning back to the reporter and gesturing for him to follow her down to Fairy Tail headquarters.

As they arrived at the Guild building, Jason took out his notebook and began scribbling down everything he could. Because of the rules at Fairy Hills, he'd been unable to meet Mira from the very beginning of her day. But he'd asked her to tell him everything. From the moment she awoke, took her shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and ate breakfast. He made sure she left no detail out. The color of her toothbrush, the number of times her comb stroked her hair, to the way she liked her eggs and the juice she liked to drink for breakfast. Nothing was left out. By the time they were finished with all of his initial questions and hour had passed. During that hour, Mirajane had swept the floors, dusted the tables, washed the remaining dishes previous night and set them to dry. She'd turned on the lights last, leaving only a few of them on when they first arrived so as not to run the electric bill too high according to her. She'd dusted the windows, mopped the floor, brought all the chairs off of the tables, plugged in the magic jukebox in the corner that seemed to not get any use in it's dark dingy corner. And all this before she started posting up all of the Missions the Guild had been sent and then beginning the breakfast that she knew most of her Nakama would surely come in to eat.

Jason was in utter awe of this already amazing women. How she could manage to do all that she had and still carry on a conversation seemed beyond imagination. She was without a doubt the perfect women. He was so in love. "Mirajane..." the usually hyperactive reported uncharacteristically signed as he sat at the bar, longingly looking at the white-haired beauty rushing back and forth, finishing the last of her morning chores.

"Yes?" Mira turned expectantly, smiling at him as if she was awaiting his next question.

"Oh! Um..." Jason had nothing, so quickly he grabbed the camera strapped around his neck and began taking pictures. All part of the article, he told her. Having experience with reporters Mirajane didn't seem to mind all too much and immediate took to the camera, giving him good shots and poses while still carrying on with what she was doing.

At eight am on the dot, Mirajane opened the front doors to the guild. The first to enter the guild, which according to Mira was the same every day, was the Master himself, Makarov **Dreyar**. "Yo Mirajane! You're always early here. You know, you mustn't be that early here in the guild," the old man playfully scolded, before turning to leave to his office up in the first floor.

"heheh, it's like that every day," Mira explained as she began wiping down the bar and setting six glasses and plates.

"Who are these for?" Jason excitedly asked, wondering who would enter next. It seemed to him that Mira knew exactly the schedule of the entire guild, and it wouldn't surprise him really, from her place behind the bar it made sense that she, more than anyone else in the Guild, would be the most informed about the happenings within the Guild.

"Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Lluvia, and Cana," she quickly replied before heading back into the kitchen and bringing with her a pitcher of fresh squeezed orange juice and a barrel of cider which she placed at one end of the bar.

"But there's six," Jason pointed out, counting and recounting to make sure his sleep deprived mind wasn't just playing tricks with him. It had been two hours since the interview started, soon he'd need another energy drink to give him the extra boost he would need to get him through the end of the day.

"Of course," Mirajane smiled politely, nodding her head gently, which caused her little white pony tail to bounce up and down. "You haven't had breakfast yet have you?" She didn't wait for a response before turning back to the kitchen and grabbing hold a skillet she'd been working on.

At that moment the door to the guild opened up again and in walked Erza Scarlet, Elfman Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Juvia Loxar and Cana Alberona. "COOL!" Jason yelled out as he watched them one by one enter and take a seat around him at the bar. There was teasing and fun had at Elfman's expense, how he was finally not the only guy to enter to the guild so early in the morning. Oh they knew that Master was there, but that didn't seem to count. From what Jason could gather these five were usually the only ones at the bar until hours later when the rest would start coming in.

Even with just five of them there, the Guild soon began to take on a loud and boisterous atmosphere. Little by little the rest of their guild mates began joining in the festivities. Some came in to eat and chat and play cards games and drink, while others came and looked for jobs on the mission board and still others just came in to flirt with all the pretty girls. Among the latter group, many approached the white-haired sorceress Jason was shadowing. He watched as they tried to invite her out to dinner, movies and dancing, but all of them she politely turned down with a sweet and gentle smile and then turned back to whatever errand had her attention at the moment.

By the time the last of the members walked in most of her chores seemed to have been taken care of. "Ready for the next rush," Mira smiled as she expectantly stared at the Guild's front doors just before the semi-naked Gray Fullbuster walked in.

"COOL!" Jason jumped from his seat, excited to see the well known ice mage approaching the bar.

"He always comes in half-naked." Mirajane explained to the reporter as she smiled up, happily placing a plate of cold oatmeal with banana slices and berries in front of the stool next to where Jason was sitting. "He has a real bad habit. Next ones will be Natsu and Lucy . Oh and Happy too, of course. They always come together." she giggled at that. "Natsu and Lucy-chan look so much like a couple and they are really cute!" She paused then and her face became deadly serious as she looked at the trembling reporter who was already excited to see his favorite dragonslayer. "Oh but I have to warn you, when Natsu enters, then the guild turns into hell." She broke into a smile then, unexpected considering the ominous warning she'd just given him. "But don't be scared! It's really funny! If you were me, you would laugh a lot. And then, when all the members are here, my duty begins."

"Begins?" Jason repeated astonished just as Gray sat down to eat his oatmeal next to him. The reporter could hardly believe that to Mira her day was only just now beginning. Most people who had done everything she had already done up until this point would have been exhausted and begging for a break, but not Mira. Mirajane was made of sturdier stuff. She was the face of fairy tail, but she was also the backbone, something that Jason was quickly beginning to learn.

'Miraaaaaaaaaa...!" came the drunken wail of the bikini-clad card mage sitting at the farthest end of the bar. "Where is my barrel?" Cana whimpered, her body barely keeping it's balance on the stool she was sitting on.

"It's right next to you, sweetie," Mira smiled gently as she answered the brunnette's question and then turned to Macao Conbolt and Wakaba Mine, gesturing for them to help the tipsy girl off her stool and on to a more stable chair.

"ERZA! Let's fight!" the loud booming voice of the fire dragonslayer echoed through the hall as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy all walked in together just as Mirajane had predicted they would.

"See, I told you," she smiled amusedly as they turned to watch Natsu approach the scarlet-haired weapons expert. "Natsu is always searching for a fight or for someone to compete against," Mirajane explained, as they watched the pink-haired boy get pushed back and into the half-naked mage still eating his cold oatmeal.

"OI! Watch it!"

"What did you say, you crazy stripper? Do you wanna fight?"

"heheh," Mira giggled softly as she saw the two, fire and ice, rage it out in front of them, chairs being thrown this way and that as their escalated. "And it always seems to be Gray who ends up fighting him," she explained, continuing from her earlier statement. "It's always so lively and cheerful, you can't help but smile here at Fairy Tail," the white-haired mage expressed, with a beaming smile on her lovely face. "That's what I love about this place, even through our darkest times, Fairy Tail never falters. We've come up against the greatest dangers and faced the most horrible odds, but always, always, Fairy tail comes on top!" Mira proudly asserted. She was practically glowing as she said those positive things about her guild, adding all the more to her beauty.

"wow..." Jason sighed. He'd really meant 'COOL!' but the trust was seeing the beautiful sorceress dazzling with pride for her Nakama sapped all the energy from him. He could barely keep himself facing the stunning brilliance of her heavenly aura.

"Fairy Tail isn't just a guild, it's our home. Our family. We laugh and cry together, have fun times and sad times. We face challenges as a whole and celebrate victories the same way. We may not be the strongest guild in Fiora, but we're the best, because ..." she paused and turned to the rest who had seemed to quiet down for the moment as they listened to the Eldest Strauss sibling expressing her love and devotion to the guild they all lived for.

Without any prompting, all at once, everyone in the guild, along with Mirajane, together finished her statement and said, "WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!"


End file.
